


Their Kind of Normal

by RaisonDetre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dean got there in time, Dean punched a punk, Dean seriously likes to bite Sammy, Fluff, Hero Dean, M/M, Mentions of almost rape, One Shot, Possessive Dean, Sex, Top Dean, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, Young Sam, brother lovin, but it isn't, kind of, mentions of - Freeform, rage sex, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisonDetre/pseuds/RaisonDetre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were just a pile of boys in love, a crazy love that made them both gasp and moan when the other would move in the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Kind of Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PossessedByThorki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PossessedByThorki).



> Didn't edit, so there may be some mistakes; just comment and I'll fix them.

It’s red anger; not just a fight for dominance, but it’s like branding his brother. 

Dean’s teeth are digging into little Sammy’s neck, the marks he left in a sloppy trail commanding attention with angry skin and bleeding nicks. Sam’s struggling, his legs had long given out from beneath him and the only thing keeping him up is the support of Dean’s body smashing him into the drywall beneath him. 

It may be blind rage, it could be just insanity, but they both know that when this is over, Dean will wrap Sammy around his body, and Sam won’t say anything; just stay silent with the frantic beating of his heart and the sheet of sweat staying pleated on his marked skin. 

Dean’s always been possessive over his brother, ever since they had started this _thing_ when Sammy was fourteen. But now Sam was almost sixteen, and Dean had long grown into his freckled skin, and his Sammy was gaining attention from everyone- girls and boys. 

They needed to know that he belonged to someone already. 

But that punk kid hadn’t paid any mind to the hickeys that were hidden beneath Sam’s hair even after he had him bent over the sink and attacked Sam’s neck with his own lips. Of course Dean had gotten there in time, just seconds away from the bastard taking his Sammy without Sam’s consent.

The kid was bleeding on the floor when they had left him in the puddle of his own blood, probably still there too, but Dean had pulled Sam to the Impala and drove back to their current residence only to attack Sam as much as the other kid had. 

And now Sam was writhing beneath the older Winchester, hot and breathy gasps escaping his swollen lips as his brother showered the angry marks of _Dean_ with soft kisses. 

They were desperately trying to get close together, Sam wrapping his naked legs around Dean’s narrow torso and Dean’s arms clutching the young boy with his arms snaking around the small of his back. They were just a pile of boys in love, a crazy love that made them both gasp and moan when the other would move in the bed. They seemed to be skin touching skin, and left no room for even a breath of air before Dean would go down on Sam’s body greedily and leave the boy’s chest naked for the rest of the world to bare.

But when the anger had subsided, and the possessiveness that seemed to run deep in the oldest brother subdued to just a biting kiss, they were turning into what they always had been- two boys that couldn’t contain their frenzy of feelings when it came to each other. 

Dean can become blind with rage until he’s desperately pressing his brother to him with bruising force, and Sam can call out to his brother with a needy voice for Dean. And that was normal for them. Normal for Sam to wake up with Dean’s finger prints bruised into his hips from an entire night of sex. Normal for Dean to mark Sam’s body up with indentions of his teeth. 

 Maybe not everyone’s kind of normal, but their normal. 


End file.
